Harry Potter and the Night Child
by C.L.Jonesy
Summary: As a young Harry Potter lay dying in his cupboard his magic reaches out and latches onto something that changes him forever. Grey-Godlike/Harry


**Ok this is my first ever attempt to write a story so please leave a review or any comment that you think i can use to improve my writing. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter nor Fate/Stay Night.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Night Child**

**Prologue**

Emerald green eyes stared up at the low ceiling of his bedroom that was actually a small cupboard under the stairs, trying to stay as still as he could as any movement hurt his already damaged body. The little boy who was six years old but barely looked four, he was thin with bones that could be seen through skin from starvation and his skin was pasty and unhealthy from lack of nutrition and sunlight. The boy's name is Harry Potter, and to his aunt and uncle he is a freak that shouldn't exist, to the people of Privet Drive he's a delinquent child and a troublemaker to his hard-working realities, and to the people of the magical community he's a hero who saved them from an evil monster, and children are told fairy tales about him, stories that were the farthest thing from the truth.

Harry coughed up more bright red blood, Uncle Vernon had just finished beating him again, where upon another existence this beating would have been much less severe and would leave Harry wondering about why he was with a family that hated him, but this was much worse, Harry was dying and he could feel it. A more violent set of coughs racked Harry's small damaged body, each cough spreading more blood around his small cupboard, his vision was growing hazy by the second and he was starting to feel cold no matter how tightly he pulled the rags that were his clothes. He whimpered in a weak voice "I... Don't want to go... Please no I... I... I don't want to die."

It is said that in times of duress humans can do amazing things that are beyond their normal capabilities, wizards are no different even one as young as Harry Potter. Little Harry's magic reached out far beyond what anyone's magic should be capable of much less the magic of a starved and beaten six-year-old. It reached out to the centre of all creation and drew upon ideas, aspects of reality that never gained sentience such as Fate and Death. Harry's magic pulled on the aspects of Night, Darkness, Shadows, Sleep and Dreams and drew them into him. Of these aspects some were more powerful than others and some were weaker, but the most important part is that they have no sentience, they could co-exist inside a single vessel with a single mind and a single soul, Harry's mind and soul.

Pure power flowed along the bond young Harry had created with his aspects changing him, changing his very being until he was both shadow and substance, person and idea. His body grew, growing stronger, bones grew thicker, stronger and became as hard as diamond, muscles ripped and tore only to heal themselves over and over making Harry stronger and faster than any human before him, his eyes that were so badly damaged due to malnutrition and poor light from living in a cupboard that could only see the most obvious of details could be seen, became sharper and clearer, and once sickly and unhealthy skin became a smooth and healthy unblemished pale ivory.

Almost absent-mindedly Harry pulled on his new-found power and traveled through the shadows out to Privet drive. The first thing that Harry noted is that he felt so much different from before. Growing curious he walked over to a nearby puddle and looked at his reflection. If one were to compare the old Harry Potter to the new one you would never know them to be the same people. Harry's hair that had once been a messy crows nest of dark hair had changed and he now had silky midnight black hair that fell to his mid back. Healthy pale ivory skin free of scars and bruises that once marked most of his body. His face that had once had an ugly and inflamed lightning bolt scar that attracted the eye and a body to small for his age now had a small muscle definition that was not seen on one his age even with the now feminine beauty he now possessed, looking at his reflection he noticed he had a slight glow to him that gave him an unearthly ethereal appearance which only served to increase his already good looks, which also had seemed to have changed as well because he now looked to be around ten or eleven years old. The most shocking change to him however were his eyes, what was one a haunting emerald-green that seemed to look through you and into your soul were now a bright pupiless silver, the colour of the moon with black sclera, but all across the black of his eyes there were what looked to be starburst going off giving his eyes the illusion that they were the night sky. Harry had to admit that looking into his eyes instantly reminded him of a clear starry night sky with a full moon. All in all Harry looked like a very strange but pretty ten-year old.

Still looking at his reflection he frowned when he looked at his clothes, while Harry had grown and filled out Dudley's cast offs were still old and worn rags that hung off him and were full of holes and needed replacing. Harry had barely thought about getting new clothes when suddenly the starburst dots in his eyes started to glow a solid silver while the shadows around him came to life and before his very eyes they latched onto him concealing his body from view, he wasn't scared as he somehow knew that they wouldn't hurt him and instead Harry only felt a comforting warmth surrounding him. When the shadows fell away his raggy clothes had changed. Harry now had an expensive looking grey long-sleeved T-shirt under a Black leather jacket and pure black jeans with silver stitching and a belt with a platinum buckle. His shoes were now black trainers with grey laces. Looking at everything he now wore he couldn't help but be happy as everything he had before were Dudley's old cast offs while these all looked brand new and extremely expensive.

Happy with how he looked he stood up and wondered what he should do now, he certainly couldn't go back to the Dursley's with the changes he had gone through nor would he want to, and now that he knew he had powers he would never go anywhere he didn't want to again. Thats when he remembered when one time at school the usual teacher had been off sick one time and the replacement had brought in pictures of all the place he had been when on holiday. He remembered names like France, Germany and Japan and decided he would go there himself. With that thought in mind Harry turned around and walked off into the night feeling lighter and better about himself than ever before.

* * *

XXXXX-TIME-SKIP-1-YEAR-LATER-XXXXX

Albus Dumbledore had not been having a good year, both the Ministry Of Magic and the ICW had been breathing down his neck to find the cause of their current problems, from the beginning of last year the international wards that block apparition and portkeys between countries as well as hide the magical communities from muggles had shattered and what was worse was that they were destroyed in an instant, it should have taken the best curse breakers hour to take down just one. The only theory that he had at the moment was both as far-fetched as it was terrifying if proven true and that is that something or someone had just overpowered and smashed through the wards which not even he and Voldemort together had the power to do that on their best days as these were ancient words fueled by the Earths natural Ley lines.

He remembered when this all started, he was the only one that knew the first ward to be destroyed was not an international ward but the blood ward that protected the European wizarding worlds savior, Harry Potter, he had been a sleep when one of the instruments used to monitor the blood wards of Privet Drive, a deep red ruby, started letting out a high-pitched squealing sound like metal grating against metal. He had instantly woke and ran to his office and started casting a diagnostic spell to find what was wrong only for the ruby to explode into fine powder showing the wards had collapsed.

Dumbledore had wasted no time in calling Fawkes, his trusted familiar to him and with a bright burst of orange and red fire they both disappeared from the Headmasters office to reappear in another burst of fire on Privet Drive. The first thing that both headmaster and phoenix noticed or more specifically felt was the overpowering magic in the air that put both on edge. Turning to Fawkes Albus whispered "Fawkes I want you to fly around and warn me if there is anyone here or if someone else comes that has magic that should not be here". With a soft trill Fawkes lifted itself into the air and started flying around over head.

Walking quickly towards Number 4 Privet drive Dumbledore took out his wand and started casting detection charms and diagnostic spells, the results he got were just baffling as he could not tell what type of magic was used nor what type of creature was here, he couldn't even tell if it was human or not. Coming to a stop in front of the door to the Dursley residents he cast more diagnostic spells, the result gave him a bad feeling, he could only detect 3 people in the house and he knew that there should be four, the elder Dursleys, their son and Harry. Even worse was that the blood wards had barely taken effect and would have been easily destroyed anyway. Deciding to go with a direct route Dumbledore knocked loudly enough to wake up the sleeping residents within.

The first thing that Dumbledore heard were loud heavy footsteps that marched down the stairs, the second was the angry ranting of Vernon Dursley."What type of good for nothing people wake up hard-working class people at this time of night!" It was at the end of the rant were the door was furiously pulled open to find a red-faced Vernon Dursley about to yell again when he caught sight of who was knocking only to stop dead in his tracks when he spotted the wand in his hand while Petunia Dursley who had followed her husband down the stairs had gone deathly pale as she recognised the person at the door.

"Good evening Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley I apologise for waking you at this late hour but the blood wards I created that protected this property were violently destroyed just a few moments ago. I came to make sure that young Mr Potter and your selves were not in any danger, but upon casting some diagnostic spells I discovered that there were only three people in the house and the blood wards themselves so week that they were barely holding themselves together as it is and I was hoping for an explanation." With every word that Dumbledore said both Durslys had gotten paler and paler to the point were they both looked ready to faint.

After several moments of waiting for them to anser, it was a scared Petunia who stuttered out, "H... H... He's not h... h... here. H he staying out at his friend's house."

Now Dumbledore did not need to be a master legilimens to know that she was lying. Looking at Vernon who was trying to act as calm as possible he made eye contact and Dumbledore looked at his memory's to see what he was hiding. When he saw how they had treated Harry all his life he was angry, but when he saw what Vernon had done to Harry he lost his temper for the first time in years and his magic lashed out pushing both Dursleys back and off their feet, both of them screaming out in shock and fear. Pointing his wand at the cupboard door fearing what he would find Dumbledore used a mild summoning charm or would have been mild if he had not been so angry, but his anger at the Dursleys for what they had done fueled his magic and instead pulled the door and the surrounding wall off the stairs to.

What he saw filled him with both despair and hope. Despair for how much blood there was and hope because there was no body just an empty cupboard. Once again casting another diagnostic charm it gave him interesting results. Whatever it was that had destroyed the wards had come and taken Harry Potter without anyone upstairs noticing. Weather for good or bad he could only hope for the best until he could find him.

Turning back to the Dursleys who were slowly pulling themselves back up while keeping their terror filled eyes on him, he couldn't help but look at them in disgust for how they treated their own family while encouraging their own son to be greedy and a bully. Looking at the sister of one of his most promising and favorite students he asked in voice that told her just how ashamed he was of her. "Why Petunia, Why did you abuse Harry so much, why did you hate him. Your own nephew, your own blood, Lily's son. doesn't family mean any thing to you?" he asked

**"Family! HA!** My family practically abandoned me when we found out Lily was a witch, a **Freak!** My parents kept on going on about how proud they were of her, about how special she was while I was pushed to the side lines, Lily this lily that, but never me."she spat at Dumbledore with a red face. "Neither me or Vernon wanted him, but you dumped him on our door step and left us no choice. We should have taken him to orphanage and got rid of him instead we took him in out of the goodness of our hearts. We clothed him and fed him, that should be enough." she finished her angry rant glaring daggers at the headmaster as if expecting him to agree with her.

"And what if it was the other way around! What if you had died and she wa left with your son! Would merely being fed and clothed be enough, would that be all Lily would do!** NO!** She would haved loved your son like her own, treated him like her own and made sure he grew up loved and cared for!" Dumbledore shouted. Taking a breath to calm down he gave them both a look of pure loathing that made Vernon shrink back against the wall before turning back to Petunia. He started talking in a quite but firm voice. "Lily would not have let your past disagreements get in the way of family, but that had nothing to do with Harry's treatment did it Petunia, you were jealous of his magic, like you were of his mothers." Taking another breath before continuing "Good-bye Petunia, you won't be seeing me again but I will be making sure you will both be face justice for what you have done." Waving his wand he sent out several spells at Petunia then turned to a pale Vernon who was backed as far back against the wall as he could and cast the same spells. "I will be reporting you both to the muggles law enforcement. I have made sure you cannot run away to escape justice and when questioned you will only be able to tell the truth when asked what you did to your nephew."

Turning around and leaving two dumbstruck and scared residents of Privet Drive, he marched back outside and called Fawkes to him to transport him back to his office at Hogwarts.

A lot had happened since then, true to his word he had used his many muggle born contacts to report the Durslys to the police who had conducted a full investigation when little Harry had not shown up for school for three weeks running. When taken in for questioning the Dursleys had done all the could to resist the spells on them only to make themselves look worse when they eventually spilled everything, including how Marge Dursley had also abused him by setting her dog Ripper on him.

The the muggles reporters had been all over the story about how the supposedly law abiding family had abused and forced a young child into servitude while putting sketches of Harry in the press as there had never been a picture of him taken. After months of their trial being dragged out by layers they had all been found guilty. Marge Dursley had been sentenced to seven years in prison for animal cruelty and inflicting grevious bodily harm on a minor and would be eligible for parole after four, but she would never be allowed to legally own a pet again. Petunia Dursley was sentenced to ten years imprisonment for abuse and battery of a minor and would be eligible for parole after six and Vernon Dursley was sentenced to life imprisonment for abuse, slavery, folcerfying legal documents and attempted murder, he would be eligible for parole after 25 years in prison. Dudley had been placed into a foster home but was ordered to go on a diet for his weight and had to go to a correctional facility for his attitude to others. As there has been no body and the Dursleys refused to admit they had killed him, Harry Potter had been marked down as a missing child in the papers and with police.

Once Dumbledore had gotten back to his office he had started writing a letter to Harry in hopes of contacting him, and when he finished and had asked Fawkes to take it to him in the hopes that if he was scared and injured the phoenix song would calm him down enough to let Fawkes heal him. Fawkes had agreed and disappeared in the usual orange and red flame only to return five minutes later with the letter un-opened with Fawkes unable to find him like something was hiding him. This also proved true to other methods of magical tracking and the only reason he knew Harry was alive was because of the Hogwarts register where his name could only be removed through death.

It had been barely a week later when the first international ward that separated the English and French magical communities were smashed to pieces, and Dumbledore uses that term literally as when they broke they made a loud sound like a thousand planes a glass were dropped at once. Even the muggles in the area heard it and the ministries of there various countries were over worked for weeks trying to cover it up.

When Dumbledore was asked to investigate he was originally reluctant as he wanted to focus on finding Harry Potter but he couldn't put this off or it would make people suspicious of what he was doing and may lead to people finding out that there savior was gone, so when he did he was nearly ecstatic when he matched the magical signature of the culprit to the same being who had taken Harry and from there focused on finding the culprit who would have information on whether Harry was happy and well or not, although he did have to come up with a believable excuses about why he was so happy after examining the destroyed wards.

The second issue with the ICW had been the appearance of a new magical creature, it also helped that he suspected that both Harry's disappearance and the ward breaking may have had to do with a new dark creature as it had first been sighted in France a few days after the wards had fallen, and was said to possess a very dark ability. From the reports of the purebloods who had encountered it, the creature possessed a Veela like allure with an ethereal beauty and grace that surpassed even that of full-blooded Veela, but unlike the Veela this creature had strength that put vampires to shame when it physically through one pureblood who attacked it through a wall that had been 15 feet away and moved at a speed that made transformed werewolves seem slow in comparison. Though the most worrying abilities it possessed that had actually being confirmed by several eye witnesses was Umbracanesess, the power of shadows, and complete immunity to all magic no matter how many spells were thrown at it even if most missed due to its speed. Many were calling it the dark Veela, the fist male Veela to exist, there were magical hunters who had been hired by the ICW itself incase this was a new breed and had set out to search and capture it while the Veela community's were ecstatic that there may be a male Veela out there and when they heard about the hunters they to had sent out Veela trackers to find him and give him any protection that he may need while also invite him to live with within the Veela communities were he would be safe from magical hunters.

Three months later the second incident acured when in the middle of the night the wards around Greece were suddenly destroyed in the same way that happened in France, upon examining the magical signature and discovered they were the same as before he now had proof that they were the same person, even further proof that this new and unidentified dark creature was involved were it's reported sightings in the magical community. Now that he had at least a target Dumbledore had searched in Greece for the mysterious creature, But it appeared that it is able to hide his magical presence completely, a very advanced ability that took absolute control over a persons own magic to do so. And so it continued for the rest of the year with 2 more incidents with no order and no pattern, but the same reports of the same powerful creature showing up at the same time had others inside the ICW were coming to suspect it of destroying the wards as well. The only other noteworthy occurrences where were-ever this being visited the crime rate would drop in both magical and muggle areas and all the people involved both criminal and victim were unable to remember anything other than a glowing black blur that moved too fast to be seen with the naked eye. At least it did all it could to help the helpless and its was that knowledge that gave Dumbledore some hope that Harry was safe and this new creature was not as dark as the powers it possessed.

Since then all Dumbledore could hope to do was try to catch up to the being as quickly as possible when a new set of wards were destroyed while also trying to create new wards that would be able to stand up to this unidentified magical being. It was now an all out race on who would find this new creature first. Him, the ICW hunters or the Veela trackers. All he could do know was wait.

* * *

Harry Potter had never been happier than he had in the past year. He had traveled to so many places and seen so much of the world that was previously held from him by his so-called relatives. He had also learned about some of his new abilities. It was through one of his more passive ones that he learned about himself, though most were about him going off to slay dragons and rescuing the dreamer usually a young girl and sometimes the odd boy. His power is that he can see and learn through people dreams as well as tell what people dreamed of having just by looking at them, He could even control what people dreamed about, even if people had a good or bad dreams. The first time had done it was when he had first left Privet drive and planed on visiting other country's when he realised that he had known idea were they were or even which direction they were even in.

xxx-Flash-Back-xxx

Remembering the first time he used his new powers he began to think about what he wanted, information on different places around the world and not a moment later he was being assaulted by an onslaught of images and information about random places giving him a headache, wanting it to stop the images and information stopped coming making his headache go away. Not wanting to get another headache he concentrated on a single place, France while doing all he could to make the images and in formation come to him slowly so he could understand them. Ten minutes later and he now knew of all the different places in france that he wanted to visit both magical and not.

That was another surprise was learning that there was an entire secret and hidden community of magical people who had powers like him but at the same time he also knew that he was different to them, unique in that only he had these powers.

After learning all he wanted to know he had started to wonder what other abilities he had. He noted that he had instinctual grasp on the basics of his abilities and knew that so far he could use the shadows to travel and change things, while also being able to completely manipulate and control a persons dreams. He knew that he had barely scratched the surface of his power and he was excited to find more.

It had been a long but fun week learning new things about himself and was now able to categorise his powers into six categories, wizard, night, darkness, shadow, sleep and dream magic. He had taken ideas of what he might be able to do from the dreams of people around him.

Using shadows and concentrating on himself he discovered that he could turn himself into different animals, his favorite was a swan sized bird with a beautiful plume of feathers with a set of long tail feathers and when he had made a noise to speak forgetting that animals couldn't speak he instead made beautiful trills of sound like singing that had a calming effect on the wild animals around him, he had seen this bird in a wizards dream so knew this to be a magical bird, he just didn't know what. One thing he had noticed about when he had transformed when looking at his reflection is that no matter the animal he would become he would always have dark colouring and his eyes were always had the same clear night sky look no matter how much he would will them to change.

The only other ability he had discovered was that he could use darkness to create anything that he imagined, but unlike conjuring things with wizard magic his darkness creations were truly real and permanent. It didn't matter whether what he imagined was inanimate or not. He hadn't tried creating a person or anything like that but he had created a few small animals when he was experimenting, and like when he turned himself into other creatures, his creations always had dark colouring.

Deciding he knew enough about his powers for now he called the shadows to take him to his first destination, a moment later he was on his way being pulled through the shadows, for a moment he thought he heard glass breaking but he knew that there was no glass in the shadows so he just ignored it is as his imagination and excitement from finally starting to travel.

xxx-Flash-Back-End-xxx

Since then he had been to many places, always using Peoples dreams to find new places to go and see for him self what they saw aswell as learning about any hidden places like the magical communities in both England and France. It was while exploring the magical side of France that he found books about himself. Learning that he was famous was a bit of a shock so was all the story books about him, at least no-one would recognise him now seeing as his scar was gone, although there were quite a lot of stares once people actually looked at him, and quite a few witches and wizards had asked what type of magical creature he was as they had never seen anything like him before. Harry didn't know what was mare annoying, that some wizards would look down on him or sneer at him as if he was something they had stepped in because as they put it he was an inferior Half-breed, or how witches would just stare at him with adoration and love when he was near them, they also all had the same look in their eyes when they looked at him, it was like they were hungry, though Harry had no idea what they really wanted and he refused to look at there dreams scared at what they dreamed about when involving him.

He had however discovered just how strong he had become by getting into a fight with several witches and wizards when one wizard had attacked him with magic when the woman he was with wouldn't stop staring at him with the same hungry look that many other women had. The wizard had gone and cast a red spell that had hit him in the stomach but to the shock of everyone watching and even Harry the spell instead of doing something to him it had mealy splashed off him while Harry himself didn't feel a thing. What happened next happened to fast that no one would be able to tell. Harry had decided to knock him out without doing any real damage and had moved as fast as he could up to the attacking wizard and hit him in his rib cage with the palm of his hand not realising how much strength he had used and sent him flying back over fifteen feet and then through the wall behind him.

Once everyone had gotten over their shock at seeing a display of inhuman strength and speed many had taken their wands out while a few of the better trained people had already gotten off several spells, all of them flying fast enough that no adult would be able to dodge nevermind a child. Harry however had seen all of their actions as if they were moving at a snail's pace. He lazily sidestepped each spell as it came withing range of hitting him while at the same time moving towards the closest witch hitting her the same way he hit the wizard but with much less power and sending her back five feet while knocking the wind out of her but Harry had already set off to the next closest person who was a wizard doing the same as before. It had not even taken Harry one minute no knock every witch or wizard out without trying. All the people around him however were just staring at him wide-eyed unable to comprehend a ten-year old-looking boy taking out a group of adult magical humans before someone had come to there senses and had taken out there wand and shakily pointed at Harry, others started to follow suit and after a minute every one that had watched now had there wands pointing at Harry.

"W..W..What are y..you" stuttered out the same scared wizard who had taken his wand out first after the solid defeat of the other witches and wizards. The man, a pure blood from a wealthy family and used to others do as he said had expected the thing in front of him that had the body of a child to anser, so when Harry didn't he had forgotten that he had taken out several people in less than a minute. "You should answer you betters creature and maybe we will go easy on you!" He sneered with more confidence than before with many others around him nodding their heads.

"Do you really want to start a fight with me after you just watched me take out at least ten people in less than a minute" asked an extremely annoyed Harry getting a few pale faces in return. " And why should I answer you fools?, I may be outnumbered but you are all out matched." With a thought the shadows had come to life around everyone's feet giving the entire street look as if the floor was made of shadows. Almost instantly everyone was running away or apperating some place safe while a few had started screaming about the dark creature that was going to kill them, soon all that was left an empty street with a very confused Harry and a path made of living shadows.

Looking around for anyone who may have stayed and seeing no-one Harry shrugged before using his shadows to travel elsewhere to continue his traveling. This sort of thing had happened in another two magical communities so he was mostly used to it and was ready to knock out anyone that attacked him before they could even get a single spell of.

Harry was currently camping in a forest just outside Berlin, it was not however for him to explore the wildlife but he had noticed now how there were people following him, as these people had been in the same places he had been after france and they always seemed to start looking for him. He had gotten bored of running from them whenever they had gotten to close so he had come to the forest for if it turned into a fight no one would be harmed. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he sensed people moving through the forest but trying to keep themselves hidden in the shadows, to bad he was the essence of shadow, now all he had to do is wait a little longer until they decided to show themselves.

* * *

**Ok people so that i my first chapter, i have an idea of what is going to happen in the next chapter but i will let you guys decide-**

**1- the Veela trackers find him first and explain why they wanted to find him as well as war him about hunters**

**2- the hunters find him and try to arrest Harry and they end up fighting, something bad will happen**

**3- Dumbledore will find him and discover the truth about what happened that night**

**I haven't yet decided on how Harry will end up in the Fate/Stay universe yet so if you have any suggestions please say **


End file.
